1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a doping method for an array substrate and a manufacturing equipment of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
TFT-LCD liquid crystal displays can be divided into a polysilicon (Poly-Si TFT) type and an amorphous silicon (a-Si TFT) type. Besides, because a low-temperature poly-silicon (referred to as LTPS) LCD display has advantages of high resolution, high color saturation, and low cost when compared with a conventional a-Si TFT display, the LTPS-TFT LCD liquid crystal display becomes the mainstream of the next generation display.
The manufacturing process of the LTPS-TFT LCD is more complex and has many drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that a turn-off current (I off) of a TFT (thin film transistor) is larger. In order to decrease the I off, a dual gate structure or a lightly doping drain (referred to as LDD) structure is adopted. In the known art, to realize the LDD structure, two doping processes are required (N-type heavily doping and N-type lightly doping). The two doping processes use a photomask to perform the N-type heavily doping first, removing a photoresist, and then, performing the N-type lightly doping. The two doping processes of the known technology not only increase the manufacturing process but also increase the cost.